


【Breddy】在Vinder上探到老师是怎样的体验？

by clinomania_Hilly



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomania_Hilly/pseuds/clinomania_Hilly
Summary: 埃迪没有想过，在Vinder划到了他的代课老师布雷特，而且还有了一定程度的交流。说实话一开始，埃迪觉得这就是在扯淡，直到亲身经历以后，年幼又弱小的埃迪不但被狠狠打脸还被深深震撼到。总的来说，就是当事人非常后悔，十分后悔。（布雷特：你说什么？）
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	【Breddy】在Vinder上探到老师是怎样的体验？

**Author's Note:**

> \- AU，OOC, 圈地自萌产物。私设拉琴新生小呆萌🍊 x 刚毕业实习音乐老师🐏  
> \- 有参考知乎故事会：在探探上匹配到了老师是一种怎样的体验？的相关回答，链接见下:  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/357431911/answer/916245875  
> \- 没有音乐学院的经历，所以下文可能某些情节不太符合现实情况？ Anyway，大家见谅。

  
收到录取通知书，还是梦寐以求的音乐学院，每位新生总会有着各种各样的期待与兴奋，以为未来的生活充满了大学的惊喜与音乐生涯的跌宕起伏。  
  
至少当时拉着行李箱飞了两个小时来报道的我是这样想的。虽然第一周我就在某位老师的“建议”下，因为缺人手在四重奏转拉中提琴。作为小提琴演奏专业被录取的我，这可真是出人意料的起点。糟心事可不止一件。通知中带我们适应新环境的学长也因为个人事务繁多，神龙见首不见尾。他把他的姓和邮箱地址发了新生群，很官方，连手机号码都没有，除此以外他再没露面。嗅到一丝不被重视的感觉，我也没打算寻求更多的帮助。  
  
拉完中提的我对未知的大学生活的期待由顶峰直跌谷底。排练或课程结束后的社交一般到很晚，困倦悄悄凑了过来，我开始觉得乏味。但也没办法，大一新生总是热衷于社交的，或者说，被迫热衷于社交。又是一次社交局，破冰其间，大家聊得火热。我无意参与不感兴趣的话题，坐在边角位置划着vinder，想找个人聊天解闷。瞎划拉了几下，我居然刷到了一个自称是大几届的校友布雷特，看见熟悉的亚裔模样，我立刻一个右滑。更加意料之外的是，社交局还没结束，居然就匹配成功了。  
  
“Hey！校友？我第一天就转拉中提了”  
  
“dude！是不是那个某某某老师，我当初也是这样被他拐去拉中提的！”  
  
不问不知道一问吓一跳，他和我一样都主修小提琴，还聊得挺合拍。结束社交局的我回到宿舍，作为一个新生，我的一腔委屈总算找到发泄的地方，终于有个听得懂的网友了。我也没多想，一把鼻涕一把泪地把四重奏的老师是怎么“诱骗”我拉中提还有社交破冰局一周七次每次都持续到凌晨两点这些，事无巨细，一五一十的全跟他说了。作为学长的布雷特连发了一大串狗头和滑稽的表情包，他笑完后安慰我，新生都是这样过来的，还问我想不想见面约个饭。  
  
学校饭堂。碰面时发现布雷特居然比我还矮个几公分，看上去有点幼龄，别人可能会错认我才是年龄比较大的那位。周围很嘈杂，但布雷特作为一个过来人（我更愿意称之为老油条），还是给了作为新生的我很多有建设性的提议，至少在一起吃饭的时候，我郁闷的心情暂时得到了慰藉。脑海闪过班群那位未曾谋面的学长，好像姓杨。如果那个传说中的杨学长能有布雷特的一半热情，或许我也不至于有那么糟糕的开学体验。我们不缺共同话题，都是亚裔家庭，选择走音乐道路之前都或多或少被劝说过不如从医（doctor lawyer whatever），仅仅是聊某首协奏曲我们就能聊上个把小时。和布雷特聊天很放松，但毕竟不同年级课程安排不一样，他还有实习或者兼职，并不总是在学校。我们一周大概约个一两次饭，更多时候还是在vinder上互相调侃，今天又去哪里锯木头了，又碰见琴房里卿卿我我的小情侣了，之类的。  
  
在vinder快聊了一个多月，我知道布雷特最喜欢柴可夫斯基，他也知道我很欣赏西贝柳斯。我很庆幸在大学这个新环境里拥有一位交心的朋友，也第一次觉得vinder作为一个社交软件也不赖。偶尔练琴卡住了我也会和布雷特说，他总能一边听一边提出Lingling般的建议。我觉得这个学长还挺靠谱的，不知不觉就和他成了死党。我和他开玩笑，说他还兼任我的私人辅导老师，一对一教学那种。作为报答，每次见面我都会请布雷特喝珍珠奶茶，偶尔也打个火锅。珍珠奶茶是他的最爱，全糖少冰，估计对肉乎乎的他做了不少贡献。火锅则是我俩聚餐的首选，亚裔嘛，不解释，都懂的。最有趣的一次是，我俩在混着咖喱味和脚臭味的琴房偷偷摸摸喝珍珠奶茶，然后把奶茶放到墙角，反正就是不容易打翻的地方，再继续练二重奏。  
  
时间一晃到了期末，专业课检查作业。不得不说柴D是他的拿手曲目，他辅导我练的柴D，即使我只学到了皮毛，居然也被老师夸奖了。我那时候比玩大乱斗赢了还要开心。  
  
假期我们没机会见面，所以在vinder上聊天愈发频繁。为了方便联系，看起来比较像“正式”的朋友关系，我们还互换了手机号码。但你知道的，拉琴的时候手机调静音，所以发vinder和发短讯区别不大。我还是习惯在vinder上找布雷特。  
  
开学前教务处给我们发了邮件，说有一位老师因为个人事务，专业课由实习老师临时代一个月，其间学校物色新老师。我还想和布雷特吐槽换老师的事，但他回复得很慢，说有事要忙，我兴致缺缺，说要不回校约个饭。他再次拒绝，说新学期要准备很多东西。也可以，等上课见到新老师再说也无妨，我就没细说，大家继续各忙各的。  
  
第二天上课。上课铃打完很久了，实习老师还没来。我闲得无聊，打开vinder。上面显示传来新消息，布雷特问我：  
  
“是不是在某个教室有课？”  
  
我有点惊讶，问他怎么知道的。想起他之前说的想来蹭课，毕业前再体验次教室上课的感觉。当然，我也顺带假装抱怨了他一番，忙到没时间约饭，但有时间过来蹭课，啧啧啧。然后我还是乖乖附上了具体坐标。  
  
“据说是新的代课老师。别有太高期待。”  
  
“哦？难道你对代课老师有什么期待？”  
  
“上课不要迟到？下课不要拖堂？算了那是妄想。”  
  
上课等代课老师等到聊vinder，好像有点不合时宜地搞笑。我问他：  
  
“待会下课一起去喝奶茶？”  
  
“可以，你不介意就行”  
  
“我怕什么？就算新老师拖堂，我也准时溜，突然肚子痛啥的，瞎扯。知道你忙，不会让你等很久的，够意思吧”  
  
“这不合规矩吧”呵，之前聊天他可不是这幅态度。肚子疼那么烂的借口，还是他教我的。  
  
“试试？”  
  
“有意思。你试试？”  
  
我看着vinder的聊天窗口傻笑。隐约听见课室外面的走廊传来了脚步声，我立刻把手机收好。班上吵吵嚷嚷的同学也好整以暇，纷纷探头，抱着好奇的目光看向门口。  
  
然后我就看见了布雷特，一边往裤袋里塞手机，一边急匆匆地站上讲台。  
  
“大家好。我是你们迎新周带你们的杨学长，最近留校实习。我叫杨博尧，至于联系方式，我的邮箱早就在班群里了。代课暂定三周。你们对这门课有什么要求吗？”  
  
我除了震惊和说不出话，还能有什么表示？我旁边的同学举手，“学长你代课可以尽量不拖堂吗？“  
  
此刻的我就瞪着眼睛看着他，听见他用庄严低沉的嗓音回答， “今天保证不拖堂，以后尽量。”说完还意味深长盯了同学旁边的我一眼，嘴角带笑。  
  
我表面尽量假装无事发生。内心已经在疯狂骂脏话了，布雷特你说的新学期准备很多东西就是留校实习顺带备课？还备的我们班的专业课？还一副庄严的老师腔调？装什么知心大哥啊！  
  
懵了一节大课，这都是什么事啊！下课铃一响，讲台上的布雷特就边说下课边掏出手机。  
  
几秒后我手机屏幕就亮了。  
  
“去哪儿喝珍珠奶茶？老地方？”  
  
......  
  
如果有人问，现在我俩是什么情况？呵呵，还是vinder好友，我也终于知道杨学长的真实姓名了，现在被困在他的办公室帮他改作业呢。我突然有点怀念我们初识在饭堂的那种拘谨和真诚。  
  
（礼貌微笑，改完作业他欠我一顿火锅。）

END

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是一丢丢画蛇添足的解释：  
> vinder：原型 tinder，一款手机交友APP。在 brett & eddy 采访彼此（又称cp相性x问）的视频里，他俩提到了vinder。由于都是小提琴演奏者玩探探 tinder，取Violin的第一个字母与tinder相融，就变成了vinder。


End file.
